


Twilights

by Themisto



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: Some suit clothing porn for you, where Bruce helped Clark to get dressed... for reasons? :)





	Twilights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Some suit clothing porn for you, where Bruce helped Clark to get dressed... for reasons? :)


End file.
